


we're not together (question mark)

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate use of food, Just A Lot Of It, Lollipops, M/M, Riding, With food, they're kinda sober enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: 12 cans of beer and a bucket of chicken turns two friends into friends with benefits until Jongin catches feelings.





	we're not together (question mark)

**Author's Note:**

> from that anon on cc that prompted:
> 
> 'friends with benefits chankai, bottom yeol? they're saying that they're strictly just that but jongin catch on feelings and is jealous when he see chanyeol meet again with kris/ex and seems lovey dovey with his ex?'
> 
> i kind of strayed away but fwb chankai is there and you got me at bottom yeol tbh, thank you anon, here you go, a whole mess.

A 12-pack beer and a bucket of chicken led to this very moment, two friends tasting each others' mouths despite digesting the same food and drink, the red haired is using too much tongue but the other doesn't seem to mind— too immersed at the slickness and hotness of each slide. Jongin tries to recall but only remembers Chanyeol's flushed face that compliments his dyed hair and his lips that were bitten before he went out for a job interview. And then they were kissing, no one knows who initiated it but it's satisfying to finally have someone to hold.  
  
It's been months since Jongin broke up with his boyfriend who didn't really give him much attention until they're at a dinner with his friends, it was a nice gesture but Jongin wants someone who wants him back as much as he does. But he settles for a few hook ups here and there to sate the hungry animal inside of him, he sometimes doesn't enjoy it though.  
  
Chanyeol isn't that much better, his old boyfriends became his friends because they were just too friendly to kiss and he accepted that fact. It just gets too lonely sometimes without a hand to hold or another body sleeping next to him that thinks of him as a lover.  
  
The moment Jongin leans away to check on Chanyeol, who looks down at him dazedly, he's suddenly filled with want. He licks his own lips, bumping Chanyeol's in the process, “Do you want to...?”  
  
Chanyeol blinked a few times, nodded, and went back to kissing him with his large hands cupping Jongin's jaw. It was soft but needy and Jongin feels just that so he speeds up just a little bit.  
  
They stumbled back to Jongin's room, both yelping when they landed on the bed before bursting into laughter, Chanyeol's still giggling when they get back to kissing. Jongin grins, “Let's take our clothes off now, shall we?”  
  
“Great idea, this long sleeve is killing me.” Chanyeol sits up to unbutton the wrinkled shirt, throws it somewhere with a grimace after.  
  
“I think you looked really professional,” Jongin hops on one foot while taking off his socks, “with ironed clothes and gelled up hair.”  
  
“Thanks but they don't think so.”  
  
Jongin was supposed to say something about bosses but Chanyeol pushed him back on the bed, urging him to move until his head rests on his blue pillows. He grabs the back of Chanyeol's neck and leans up to kiss him again, it's quite addicting because of the plump lower lip that always stretches to a thin line whenever he smiles.  
  
“Lube?”  
  
He reaches for the nightstand while Chanyeol sucks under his clavicle, hands squeezing Jongin's hips when the latter finally gets the bottle. Jongin watched, a little confused, when Chanyeol coated his fingers and pats his knee, asking him to spread his legs.  
  
“Are you playing hard to get now?” Chanyeol chuckles.  
  
“No... it's just that a little birdie told me that you like to bottom.”  
  
Jongin smiles in amusement when Chanyeol's eyes widened comically before he looks away and mumbles, “Baekhyun.”  
  
“I mean, I can still let you continue but you might like that better than this?”  
  
There was a hint of hesitation when Chanyeol turned back to look at him so Jongin sits up, kissing up from his jaw until he reached the reddened ear, “It's not a big deal, hyung.”  
  
Chanyeol shivers, “Maybe next time. But can you... ride me?”  
  
Sounds promising.  
  
They switched their position and instead of facing Chanyeol, he turns the other way and bends, biting back a smirk when he hears Chanyeol splutter. Soon, it was Jongin's time to stutter as Chanyeol curls three fingers inside him, he moved to touch the other when he almost feels like coming.  
  
“Stop, stop.” he inhales and exhales harshly through his nose when Chanyeol pulls them out. He really easily loses it when he's half-sober.  
  
Jongin rolls down a condom on Chanyeol, earning him a jerk of hips, before lathering a bit too much of his lube. He looks sadly at his almost finished bottle but Chanyeol pokes his stomach, he diverted his attention back, “I'll buy you a new one.”  
  
Jongin wants to clap but he climbs on that dick instead, both groaning when he starts to breach. It's been almost a month since Jongin couldn't find the time to go clubbing because he's always in the dance studio, too tired to charm someone's pants off, so he's feeling a slight burn as he finally sits down fully.  
  
He grinds his hips into small circles though, moaning lowly because Chanyeol's quite big and he looks like he's holding back, his fingers are gripping the sheets a little too hard. Jongin wants to tell him to go wild and fuck him but he also wants to take control, maybe that's why Chanyeol wants to do it like this.  
  
They don't talk as Jongin starts to lift himself up until the tip is left inside him and drops back down, stomach tightening as he continues, gaining speed until his thighs are shaking and his own cock leaking. When Chanyeol brings his knees up and puts his hands on Jongin's waist, the latter grabs Chanyeol's wrists and keeps them placed beside Chanyeol's shoulders.  
  
Chanyeol whines but Jongin shakes his head, panting, “Keep those hands there, mister.”  
  
Jongin squeezes his wrists as he finally finds his spot, it left him gasping and wanting for more, more, more. He places his hands on Chanyeol's thighs, forced them to lay flat and used them as a leverage, his moans turning embarrassingly high pitched as he continues to use Chanyeol for his own pleasure. Jongin's own thighs squeezed on Chanyeol's thighs as he can feel himself teetering over the edge, and by the sound of Chanyeol's whimpers and muttering  _please, please, please_. He's also close.  
  
It seems that Chanyeol was much more close than Jongin expected. Chanyeol shoots in the condom and Jongin milks him through it, grinding down as he jerks himself off. It doesn't take long because Jongin likes imagining that white liquid splashing against his walls, he stifles his moan as he comes in their stomachs.  
  
He drops himself next to Chanyeol, still catching his breath as he watches the other pull off the condom and tie it before reaching over to drop it on the bin. Dirty tissues were thrown soon after and no one dared to move until Jongin got cold and pulled the blanket over them both.  
  
“Night.” Chanyeol yawns, body turned to Jongin as he mushes half of his face on the pillow.  
  
Jongin barely gets out a 'good night' before sleep takes over him.  
  
—  
  
“You have matching hickies with Chanyeol.”  
  
“Thanks. Does it look good?”  
  
"Are you two together?”  
  
“No, we're just friends.”  
  
“Friends who fuck each other?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, eyes still trained on his laptop that shows some kind of anime.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” he shrugs, sipping on the thick beef broth that Kyungsoo left for him.  
  
“That's dangerous territory, you know.”  
  
Jongin's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
“You're judging right now but I just gotta say someone will take things seriously.” _that is you_ , an unspoken phrase as Kyungsoo finally looks at him with a deadpan expression. “I vaguely remember you having a crush on him when you first met him.”  
  
“That was a long time ago, okay? Let it go, hyung.” he whines, slightly embarrassed at the memory where he did like Chanyeol until he spent a day with him and ended up liking him more as a friend.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't speak about it again bit he shoots them looks, judging and a bit disgusted. Chanyeol can't look at Kyungsoo in the eyes as if he'd deflowered his brother, Jongin's innocence was long gone anyway.  
  
  
  
The next time happened when Chanyeol invited Jongin to his bigger apartment, he liked spending his time here because he can binge watch on Netflix (he had, once) with Chanyeol's big flat screen. It's part of the Park's life, having a homey but big home even if Chanyeol's is just in the second floor of a five storey apartment.  
  
“You invited me here to kick your ass, huh.” he lets his bag fall from his shoulder and slides next to Chanyeol on the couch, hands snatching the controller from the other.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Let me finish him off for you... you've been doing this level for a long time now.” Jongin concentrates while Chanyeol stood up to get him some drinks or, he hopes, food.  
  
_Game Over_ flashes on the screen and Chanyeol laughs, “You're as bad as I am.”  
  
“Fine. I thought I had it.” he grumbles, taking the glass of juice from Chanyeol and gave back the controller. “Let's play something else.”  
  
While playing and lazing on the couch, Jongin asks Chanyeol how was his job hunting and hears an immediate heavy sigh. It just means he hasn't found any, even boring ones, no scouts despite how many times he's been busking outside with the cold. Jongin remembers Chanyeol promising his family to find a decent job but his father had always reassured him that he didn't need to, their small restaurant business can be his, but what Chanyeol actually wants is to become a musician.  
  
“It was shittier than usual. Maybe it's the suit.”  
  
“I told you it's formal. Why would they not want that? But I can also help you pick out stuff if you want.”  
  
“Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks, Jongin.”  
  
Jongin groans when the screen mocked him that he lost, letting go of the controller while Chanyeol stands and does a celebratory dance, poking his tongue out at Jongin. He hurls a throw pillow at him and Chanyeol only laughs, tossing it back to the couch.  
  
“Now, time for my prize.” he rubs his palms together with a shit eating grin.  
  
“Prize?” Jongin chuckles, his eyes follow Chanyeol as the latter stands between his legs. He gets a good look at the slight tent in Chanyeol's shorts, “Seriously, hyung.”  
  
“Please?” and he had the decency to _pout_ .  
  
Jongin rolls his eyes but he's smiling, already pulling Chanyeol to sit on his lap and eagerly claiming his lips. It's only been a few days but Jongin loves this, loves kissing another person, and loves feeling them shiver under his fingertips.  
  
Chanyeol's bed is much more softer than Jongin's, it looks so fluffy and inviting that you just want to lie down and sleep but Jongin will be doing that later. For now, he's back to the task at hand, hurriedly taking off each other's clothing until their bare skin are sliding on the soft material of the dark green duvet.  
  
Jongon takes the time to suck hickies on Chanyeol's toned stomach, hip bones, and thighs while prepping him deliberately. The latter had meekly told him that it's been a while, precisely almost a year, and Jongin fights the urge to pinch his cheeks because he's just truly adorable.  
  
“I think that's enough.” Jongin watches Chanyeol exhale and clench onto nothing when the fingers disappeared, but not for long.  
  
“Do you want to be on your front?”  
  
He waits as Chanyeol thinks it over before moving himself on his hands and knees, Jongin's all ready to go when Chanyeol grabs his hand and looks over his shoulder, “Go easy on me.”  
  
Jongin felt his dick twitch at the look Chanyeol gave him and he could only hum in response, placing one last kiss on the other's spine as he pushes in. He expected the tightness but it became harder to move when Chanyeol tensed up.  
  
“Hyung.” he bites between the sharp shoulder blades, hand coming around to touch Chanyeol's dick. “Relax, hm? I'll make it good for you.”  
  
Chanyeol whimpers as his head hangs low, relaxing before moving back to get Jongin fully inside him which elicits a pleasured sound from both of them. Jongin straightens up but keeps his hands moving, on the span of his back, to his wide shoulders, to the sweat gathering on Chanyeol's nape.  
  
A few minutes later, Jongin is trying to keep Chanyeol's knees from giving up as he delivers hard thrusts that make the  _lewdest_ sounds. From the lube dripping down from where their connected, the bedframe hitting the wall, and the combination of Jongin's harsh breathing and Chanyeol's loud moans. They finally slid down the bed in exhaustion, Jongin's knees under Chanyeol's spread thighs, mouth on Chanyeol's neck, and hands on Chanyeol's bony hips.  
  
Chanyeol released his loudest moan yet, back arching before he muffles his sounds on the pillow as Jongin continues to hit his spot. Jongin bites on Chanyeol's right shoulder, licking it afterwards and tasting delicious sweat. He's so close to bursting, he just needs Chanyeol to come first.  
  
Jongin pushed himself up to his shins, stopping momentarily to let them both breathe before holding Chanyeol's hips up, letting the latter's upper body to stay on the bed. He bites down his own lip as he fucks his cock in and out of Chanyeol, sloppy but fast. Then Chanyeol starts to curse loudly, feet lifting up and down, thrashing.  
  
“Oh, _mmfuck_ . Shitshitshit— god, Jongin—” he whines brokenly, hips trying to get out of Jongin's hold but he forces it on its place. “I'm gonna fucking— fuck!”  
  
Jongin pushes Chanyeol's hips down as his own body follows, spurting his own release as Chanyeol tightens around him. He belatedly realizes that he had scratched Chanyeol's sides when he came, pulling away slowly while massaging the latter's lower back, tongue running up and down his right side before doing the same to the left.  
  
“That tickles.” Chanyeol croaks out and Jongin was surprised at the fingers that raked gently through his hair, he abandons his work and nuzzles onto the hand which made Chanyeol chuckle. “You big bear.”  
  
The chuckle turns into a sigh as soon as he sees the mess he made on his bed, Jongin is impressed at the amount of come Chanyeol released, it made a puddle.  
  
“You're gonna help me do the laundry.” Chanyeol isn't even asking and Jongin can only agree, it's his fault too anyway. Wait.  
  
Who said that it was a good idea to have sex?  
  
(Chanyeol.)  
  
—  
  
Their fucking turned into something like a habit, a stress reliever, an escape. And Jongin liked it, whether it's just a simple handjob or full on fucking, he's up for it. Because of that, Chanyeol becomes a little bolder in the bedroom and Jongin loves boosting up someone's confidence. It's all working out good between them until Jongin saw Chanyeol with _him_ .  
  
Taller than Chanyeol is none other than his ex-boyfriend from two years ago, Wu Yifan. Jongin had known something was not right when Chanyeol introduced the guy to their friends, everyone got charmed by him but not Jongin. He pretended to be cool with it but almost burst out of his own skin when Chanyeol came to Kyungsoo's apartment crying about his break-up, Chanyeol really, really liked Yifan. The latter had flown out of the country after apologizing, Chanyeol had forgiven quickly, and was never seen until now.  
  
Jongin tries to subtly glace at the two of them from the back of the counter, he's hiding but no one from the workers bats an eyelash. Sehun nudged his shoulder before handing him a cup of hot chocolate, crouching down to his level and peeking over the counter like Jongin.  
  
“What are we looking at, cap?”  
  
“That tall asshole.”  
  
“Who? Chanyeol hyung?”  
  
“No, dumbass. The one in front of him.”  
  
“Oh. It's Yifan hyung!”  
  
Jongin shushes him, his free hand cups over Sehun's loud mouth, looking cautiously to see if they noticed but they're too engrossed in their conversation. He releases Sehun after a while, grumbling under his breath as he sips his drink.  
  
Chanyeol laughs at something then proceeds to slap Yifan's arm, making the latter grab his hand and squeeze it with his own two hands. Jongin almost squeezes the cup in his hands. Chanyeol stopped laughing and flushed, fucking flushed bright red! Obvious much?!  
  
What the hell is happening, Jongin growls internally.  
  
“They look like boyfriends.” Sehun whispers before going back to work. “Stop spying on them and break them up already if you want in some Chanyeol action.”  
  
Could he?  
  
Jongin takes his time, thinking while drinking slowly, finger tapping on the carton wrapped around the cup.  
  
He could but... would he?  
  
Before his mind could react some more, Jongin made his way to the table where the two _ex_ -lovers are talking, he plasters on a sweet smile. Chanyeol was the first to look up, brightening when he realizes it's him, “I thought you'd be at the library. Oh, remember Yifan?”  
  
“Just finished.” he shrugs before turning to the said man, “Hey, dude. Long time no see.”  
  
“How are you, Jongin? Long time no see.” Yifan smiles genuinely and Jongin curses inside his head, such sparkling people that leave Chanyeol behind.  
  
“Pretty good, you? Are you taking a vacation or...?”  
  
“I'm here for business, actually. Gotta check...” and bam, Jongin starts not listening.  
  
He looks at Chanyeol instead who has his attention to Yifan, his friend seemed to be listening attentively more than him. Jongin nods, feigning understanding when Yifan finished talking about business things that Jongin has no interest in.  
  
“Don't tire yourself too much.” he lightly/ bumps his fist on Yifan's shoulder, “Well, I gotta go. It was nice talking to you.”  
  
  
  
He couldn't break them up in the end. But he angrily waits in Chanyeol's apartment, throws a lollipop in his mouth while he paces, he doesn't know why he's suddenly frustrated and burning inside. Jongin finally deemed that fifty paces in front of the TV was enough and plops down on the couch. He takes a few deep breaths and starts scrolling through Chanyeol's netflix account to keep his thoughts away from that guy.  
  
Chanyeol comes home an hour later when the sun had set and it's Jongin's third lollipop for the day. He wonders, from his peripheral vision, how Chanyeol still has that smile on his face. Jongin only looks up when Chanyeol stood next to the couch and starts taking off his sweater, “Hey.”  
  
“Hey, I guessed you'd be back at your own apartment today but I guessed wrong.” It's a thursday and Jongin is frustrated.  
  
“Yeah, me too.”  
  
“What are you watching?”  
  
“You.”  
  
At this, Chanyeol snapped his head to look at him and Jongin has his lips pressed against the strawberry lollipop before he lets his tongue play, making a circle with his tongue on the candy before licking his lips. He continues to tease, flicking his tongue up and down while boring his eyes at Chanyeol's agape mouth as if he wants to taste too.  
  
Jongin sucks in his lips before using his husky voice, “Wanna taste?”  
  
Chanyeol reluctantly sits on his lap, squirming when Jongin placed a hand on his thigh but stills when the lollipop was placed on his lower lip. His eyes flicker up to meet Jongin's before poking out his tongue to give it a kittenish lick before leaning down to take the treat in his mouth, Jongin doesn't let the stick go when Chanyeol tugs it using his teeth.  
  
He doesn't expect for Chanyeol to take the whole lollipop in his mouth until his lips kissed Jongin's fingers, he even used his tongue to lick at the digits as he stares at Jongin with _want_ . There was a sudden bitterness when Jongin's frustration lit up for a second, the thought of Chanyeol doing this to his ex, lashes fluttering prettily.  
  
Jongin can't hold back his growl now, forcing the lollipop out of Chanyeol's mouth and ignores the way it clacks on teeth in favor of grabbing the back of Chanyeol's neck. He pins the lollipop just between the latter's open mouth before surging forward, licking past the lollipop and to Chanyeol's tongue, massaging them with his own while smashing their lips together.  
  
It was slightly painful, the stick digging on their chin and lip, but Jongin finds it so arousing that Chanyeol can only tremble above him while their breaths mingled. He pulls his tongue back to let Chanyeol chase him, their tongues now sliding on the lollipop while also licking each other.  
  
Jongin pulls away with the lollipop on his mouth, watching Chanyeol's chest rise and fall so fast as if he's run a marathon. There's still traces of anger in him but he kisses Chanyeol instead, without the treat, and hums when Chanyeol sucks his upper lip.  
  
“What do you say, we explore this more?” Jongin lifts up the almost done lollipop when they break the kiss.  
  
“How?”

 

  
Jongin sips his latte, humming when it's just right to his taste, complimenting Minseok who tips his invisible hat at him.  
  
“You look chipper today than yesterday...” Sehun says, suspicion laced on his voice. “But you didn't take Chanyeol from Yifan. So what is it?”  
  
“Hmm? Nothing much. Woke up on the right side of the bed.”  
  
“I bet you did. Had an eventful night?”  
  
“You wanna know?” he raises an eyebrow, excited.  
  
Sehun stopped cleaning the table, stares at him, “On second thought, no.”  
  
  
  
Despite not being able to share his night activities, it played on his mind, clear and memorized every movement like one of his choreography.  
  
Jongin had Chanyeol drooling on his newly washed pillow case as he swirls the lollipop out of his hole before inserting it inside, chasing it with his tongue. He doesn't take the lollipop much deeper, only letting the sticky ball in and out. It was cherry flavoured and Jongin eats him out like he's a predator feasting on his prey, he only has to jerk off afterwards and aimed for Chanyeol's thighs while the latter only humped the bed, whining when he fucks up his bedding once more.  
  
An eventful night indeed.  
  
—  
  
Seeing Yifan made Jongin's skin crawl but it simmers down when he gets to hang out with Chanyeol only, the sex is getting better though as Jongin finds more places to please Chanyeol. Learning each others' body and lazing around is better than going outside. For a week, Jongin's break, they made a blanket fort to have sex sleep in and they never had to go out because Jongin used his super effective puppy eyes paired with a pout.  
  
The last day for his break, they finally separated so Chanyeol can busk while Jongin visits Kyungsoo. He promised Chanyeol that he'll come join him in the afternoon though.  
  
“How are you, hyung?”  
  
Kyungsoo slips on his glasses, worries his lip, “Fine. I heard some things from Sehun.”  
  
“Immediately changing the subject. Why?” he pouts, making grabby hands at Kyungsoo.  
  
“Because it's more important than how I am— and I am not hugging you, you reek of Chanyeol's cologne and a lot of sex.”  
  
Jongin pokes his tongue out, putting his hands behind the back of his head as he lies down on Kyungsoo's bed, “What Sehun said was the past. Everything's perfectly fine now.”  
  
“Have you confessed to him yet?”  
  
“Uh, what? What confession?” he fights off the warmth rushing to his cheeks, it's the heat.  
  
“You were jealous of Yifan.” Kyungsoo points his pen at him, “Sehun also told me that you probably had angry sex because the next day, you were smiling as if Yifan didn't cross your path.”  
  
Jongin closes his eyes and thinks about it.  
  
“You better hurry up and tell him before Chanyeol falls in love with Yifan again. I know you don't want to nurse Chanyeol as much as I do.”  
  
—  
  
It takes two weeks and two birthdays before Jongin got to be with Chanyeol again, he's trying to finish everything that he had set aside yesterday because of his and Kyungsoo's birthday. Deadly deadlines are immoral and should be illegal.  
  
He blinks tiredly when he hears a firm knock coming from the door, looking at his phone and seeing no messages of someone who could be visiting him. Jongin slowly made his way and opened it slightly, suddenly awake at the sight of Chanyeol bundled up behind his door.  
  
“Hyung.” he greets, confused.  
  
Chanyeol's eyes turn into crescents as he walks inside, toeing off his sneakers and pulling down his scarf, “Happy birthday.”  
  
Jongin gasps when a box was shoved in front of him, he takes it with both hands as he stares inside to see the flavor, red velvet cake with rainbow icing on the top. He walks away to place the cake on the coffee table, pulling on the light blue ribbon and taking the top of the box to see the real deal.  
  
**Jonginnie The Birthday Boy ♡**  
  
Jongin snorts loudly but he's genuinely happy at this moment to even retaliate Chanyeol's heavy shove on his shoulder.  
  
“Don't make fun of the writing, I had to risk being judged by an old man when I gave him what to write.” Chanyeol rubs the spot he shoved before leaning his head down, “The rainbows don't help masking how gay I am.”  
  
“I appreciate it a lot. Thank you, hyung.” Jongin pulls them down on the loveseat, his nose pressed on Chanyeol's cheek. “Not only did you get red velvet but also paraded rainbows and that 'birthday boy' sounds sexual.”  
  
“I did great then... Will you call me your favorite hyung now?”  
  
“Hmm? No. Kyungsoo already took that place.”  
  
“That's unfair. He knew you before I did.” Chanyeol pouts, trying to escape from Jongin's hold but to no avail.  
  
“But you can have something.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Jongin turns Chanyeol's face to face him, his nose and cheeks are pink from the cold, and his eyes are filled with stars— _god_ , Jongin had completely fallen. He swallows, a blush finally settling in his cheeks, he can't deny it anymore.  
  
“What can I have?” Chanyeol asks with a small smile, tilting his head to the side while his eyes are flickering up and down to Jongin's mouth and eyes.  
  
“Me. My whole body. But most importantly, _my heart_ .” He closes his eyes and kisses the mole on Chanyeol's nose.  
  
“Can I have you now?”  
  
“Right here?”  
  
“Your room.”  
  
  
  
After the cake is safely on the fridge, Jongin had long forgotten his deadlines, he can do it tomorrow but for now, his attention is all on Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol made Jongin undress and lie down on the bed while he took his own clothes off, Jongin sat up when he sees a black plug nestled between Chanyeol's cheeks, itching to touch but also rip the toy off for replacing the home of his cock.  
  
The blush is evident on Chanyeol's neck up to his ears when he settles himself on Jongin's lap, the latter holds him close to pepper his face with kisses, “Did you do this for me?”  
  
“Yeah, I thought you'd want to have birthday sex.” he smiles sheepishly, hiding his face on top of Jongin's brown hair.  
  
“I do like this very much, hyung. I want it only with you.”  
  
“Birthday sex?”  
  
Jongin nods, mouth latching on to Chanyeol's nipple, “Quickies, rough sex, slow sex, kinky sex... do you like the idea of making love?”  
  
“Jo— _Jongin_ .”  
  
He moves the plug in and out just a little bit of movement, dick twitching at the sight of Chanyeol's own, “Do you like me too, hyung?”  
  
“Of course, I did when— _ah_ , when I first saw you dancing, even with Yifan I had a crush on you. I still do.”  
  
“Then what about that time you were flirting with Yifan? Were you enjoying yourself?”  
  
“It's for you to make a move, I had hopes of you liking me too when you ki— _Jongin_ ! Please, stop teasing.”  
  
Jongin pulls out the butt plug and throws it alongside their own clothing, smiling against Chanyeol's neck, “You really like me.”  
  
“Yes, I really like you too much to let you fuck me into oblivion.” Chanyeol huffs.  
  
“Okay. I like you too, a whole lot. This feeling makes me want to stuff my come in you over and over again.”  
  
“That's not a bad idea.” Chanyeol leans back to peck his lips, “You can do that after you finish your papers tomorrow, I don't want you getting distracted.”  
  
“I'll just wake you up early, come inside you and plug you up until I finish.” Jongin hisses when his cock slides against the cleft of Chanyeol's ass. “Can I go without a condom?”  
  
“Yes, please. I got tested again a month ago and now I can take you.”  
  
It was just like the first time they had sex but with their positions reversed and without a condom, Jongin has to hold back as he fits his cock inside of Chanyeol who's already squirming in his lap, possibly feeling everything now. Jongin gets to lean his back on the headboard while Chanyeol works himself up and down his dick, he gives murmurs of praises and encouragements that spurred Chanyeol to exert more effort.  
  
Chanyeol shook his head when Jongin reached for his dick, “I'm gonna come, don't— fuck.”  
  
It's all too fast and rough when Jongin takes the lead, pinning Chanyeol under him and thrusts his cock back in one go, he lifts one of Chanyeol's legs to hook over his shoulder as he finally hits that delicious spot that made his lover tighten and moan. One leg becomes two as Jongin folds him in half that earns him a shout and nails digging his arm, he watches Chanyeol's face with half-lidded eyes.  
  
His face is all pink, sweat running down the sides of his face, mouth spilling _ah, ah, ah_ 's each thrust, and eyes trying to keep themselves open to stare up at Jongin. He's mouthing something else.  
  
_Jongin-ah, I love you._  
  
Jongin's mouth opened in a silent scream, two more thrusts and he's spilling his load, coating Chanyeol's insides. The legs slowly fall from his shoulders as Chanyeol periodically clenches on his sensitive dick, it hurts with so much pleasure and his cock can only shoot a few more come to join in the mess. Chanyeol's looking up at him with a dopey smile and he returns it with a kiss, playing with Chanyeol's come before popping it on his mouth.  
  
“Let me clean you up.”  
  
Jongin licks all of the white liquid on Chanyeol's stomach until he's dipping his tongue into the slit of his cock that made Chanyeol twist his body away from the filthy mouth, giggling.  
  
A shower later, Chanyeol finds one of his hoodies on Jongin's closet and demanded for the latter to wear it to sleep. They slept with only boxers on in the end so Jongin can touch him first thing in the morning, he doesn't cancel any plans that involves Chanyeol after all.

 

The confession Chanyeol mouthed made Jongin urge his heart to fall in love deeper, he wants to eventually tell Chanyeol that sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
